Only Time Will Tell
by Professor What
Summary: "People always assume time is a strict progression from cause to effect. But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more of a great big ball of wibbily, wobbily, Time-y Wime-y stuff." -Doctor Who Hiccup and Co. get sent to different points in time. Will they find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Found, but not Lost and Finding Astrid.**

**Please review**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Professor What**

* * *

Chapter 1

Time Failure

It was just your average day on the cold and cloudy island of Berk. Everyone woke up to their dragons heating their beds. Nothing new. It was all the same. The usual gang of students at the Berk Dragon Training Academy went down to the training arena, just as usual. Hiccup gave his lecture on how to train a dragon, just as usual. Everyone ate at the dining hall, just as usual. They went back to their houses to go to sleep, just as usual.

But one thing was different. When Berk's foremost dragon riders came home the felt a falling sensation.

_Falling... _

_Falling... _

_Falling... _

They were shrouded in black. They could see nothing. They could do nothing. They were nothing.

They had just winked out of existence. Fell through a crack in the fabric of time.

_Time. Such a weird construct. You can travel through it and yet not. What is Time? I believe that there is no such thing as time. If each molecule experiences different speeds, what time is it?_

No viking could understand such an idea. They were too busy surviving onslaughts from Alvin the Treacherous and training dragons.

_Einstein explained time as a fabric. It can be stretched, compressed, warped, looped, knotted, and torn._

The experience felt by these viking teenagers is normal in the fabric of time. How so many wormholes appeared in near vicinity of each other, is impossible to explain.

But the only thing that I know is. I'm going to have to save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, we meet Dr. Dave Haddock, Hiccup's Great x 39 grandson. All things considered. Hiccup crashes into his living room.**

* * *

Chapter 2

On the Problem of Wormholes and Time Paradoxes

"And so class, the arrow of time is a false theory by the claims of Einstein." Dr. Dave Haddock ended his lecture. "Time is relative, unquantifiable, unstoppable! You can never out run it. Time and Entropy will always win in the end."

And just as he finished the bell for the next period rang. For him, it was a sign for going home.

He stood up straightened his tie and ran his hand through his reddish brown hair. His parents told him that it came from their viking ancestors. He just couldn't believe them. They all had scottish accents, while the vikings were Scandinavian.

He continued to have that conversation in his head while walking to his car. A vintage DeLorean. He put it in gear and left the parking lot and towards his house.

He arrived at his house at 6:00 P.M. EST sharp. He walked up to his front door step, waving to his neighbour, Mrs. Baker, and pulling out his keys to unlock the front door. He lived in a quiet neighbourhood which cannot be disclosed by orders from Sanctuary. His house was a small beige ranch house. Almost the same design as every other house on the street. Nothing ever changed except for the people who live in the houses.

As he was about to open his door, he heard a very loud crash come through the ceiling. Hearing the din, he through all of his weight against the door to force it open. And there they were a male, a female, and a reptilian creature. The two humans were dressed very oddly. Well around that time there was a multi-genre convention nearby so it wasn't that odd.

"What are you doing in my living room?" He shouted at them.

"But first, what is your living room doing under ours?" The male asked.

"Well from my point off view, there is no other house above mine." Dave shouted back in response. The two humans and the mysterious reptile looked up. They saw nothing but sky. "But who ever you are you better have the money to pay me back for your damages. And also get off my property, or I'll call the police!" Dave then proceeded to move to the front door and he opened it. "Now get out!" Well the people left and their weird reptile too.

Dave then slumped down on his couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. His T.V. had this strange malfunction it would always go to a random channel and stay on it. This time the cable box decided to go to some kids network.

_Damn it!_, he thought, _not another stupid cartoon! _

But this show, this show was strange. On the screen were a group of oddly dressed kids. But there was one problem. They started to fade from the screen. He hit the cable button on his remote. Instead of giving him what show he was watching. He got a message.

Do Not Be Alarmed Dr. Haddock.

My Name is Fishlegs

I am writing to you from 1974

This may sound strange but me and my friends have been sent to different points in time.

It seems that My Friend Hiccup Just crashed through your ceiling.

Please help us

-Sincerely,

Fishlegs

_Well this is just weird_, Dave thought. But he soon grabbed the remote and smashed the screen with it.

* * *

**In the next Chapter, Fishlegs is spit out at the dawn of the role playing age, 1974.**

**Till then**

**ALLONS-Y! **


End file.
